Life Multiplied
by purplepagoda
Summary: Life rarely goes as planned. Jane, and Maura find out first hand what happens when things don't go according to plan. Not R/I pairing.
1. Gamble

She rolls over to the sound of her alarm clock. She opens her eyes, as she grapples for the noxious sound. She feels somewhat groggy as she rolls towards the alarm clock. The device quits alarming before she reaches it. She finds herself lying against a warm body. The covers shift, and she finds a familiar face lying next to her. She blinks trying to recall the details surrounding this sleeping arrangement.

"Morning," she smiles.

"Jane," he greets her.

Details slowly, and fuzzily begin to come into focus. Her head throbs, "How much did we have to drink last night, Martinez?"

He grins, "You somehow convinced Maura to agree to a bet."

Jane flashes back to sitting at a table at the Dirty Robber, surrounded by shot glasses. She furrows her brow.

"You don't remember?" He assumes.

"I remember drinking," she admits.

"You bet her that you could drink more shots than I could."

"Why would Maura ever agree to that, and what would she have bet?"

"If you won, she had to agree to go on a date with Kent."

"If I lost?"

"You would never mention it again."

She can visualize the table from the previous night. "Twenty shot glasses," she responds.

"After five shots your mother very kindly agreed to bring you water."

"You let me win?" She stares at him with a look of outrage.

"She agreed, but when she brought them, they were all water."

"Does Maura know?"

Martinez shakes his head, "That is where things went south, really. Kent was there, and he asked Maura to dance. When she left the table, you initiated contact. We left about ten minutes later. They were still dancing."

* * *

She opens her eyes, and as she exhales, her head throbs. She lies still, and flat for several moments, waiting for the feeling to subside. As she lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling she begins clearing her mind. She recounts her dream. She exhales again, and hears a sharp inhale. Her left arm moves towards the center of the bed. Her finds stop against the contours of someone's back. Her eyes widen as she realizes the events she is recalling actually happened, and not subconsciously. She slowly shifts into a sitting position, pulling the covers with her as she moves. She carefully positions herself against the headboard of the bed. She turns her head toward her left, and finds that she is not alone. She is in someone else's room. The party lying next to her remains sound asleep. She slowly, and carefully slips out of the bed. She quietly collects her clothing, and leaves the room.

* * *

She quickly answers her text message, as soon as she steps out of the shower. She secures her unruly main in a restraint, and towels off. She gathers clothing, haphazardly putting it on. She races down the stairs, and grabs her car keys. She pulls the door open, and finds Maura standing on her doorstep.

"I thought you wanted me to meet you for coffee," Jane admits.

Maura holds out a cup of caffeine to her. Jane slips it from her hand, and ushers her in. Maura follows her to the kitchen, and takes a seat at the counter.

"Maura?" Jane realizes that Maura hasn't responded.

"I was just outside," Maura admits.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need your advice," Maura answers.

Jane pauses, and looks at Maura more closely. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, and her clothes are slightly wrinkled. Jane gasps.

"Those are your emergency clothes."

"What would make you think that?"

"There is half a wrinkle," Jane answers.

Maura looks down at her button down, "So there is."

"Those are the emergency clothes that you leave in your car. I know, because you described them to me once. Khaki's, flats, and a boring cream button down."

"Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you," she suggests.

"I would prefer not to," Jane argues.

"You left without saying a word last night," Maura points out.

"Wait a minute, what did you want advice about?"

"Just pretend I never uttered that phrase," Maura suggests.

"What do you need advice about? Why are you wearing your emergency clothes? Did you go home last night? Did you do the hokey pokey with a certain someone last night?" Jane can't help but grin.

"The hokey pokey? Since when do you refer to sexual intercourse as the hokey pokey?" She furrows her brow.

"That was a tactic, and it worked. You just admitted to doing the deed."

"I did not admit to anything. I just responded to your questions."

"With questions, I might add," Jane replies.

"Oh."

"Did you, or did you not have sexual intercourse with Kent last night?"

She covers her face with her hands, and says nothing.

"Maura you don't have to answer, you face already said everything I needed to know."

Her hands fall to her sides, "What am I supposed to do now? I work with him every single day. It is going to be awkward."

"Was it awkward?"

Maura quickly changes the subject, "You left in a hurry last night."

"I had too much to drink," Jane argues.

"Your mother replaced your alcohol with water after the third shot."

Jane furrows her brow, "The third shot?"

"You had already had two beers," Maura reminds her.

"Was that on your direction?"

"Does it matter? You got what you wanted."

"I never said sleep with him."

"I am fairly certain that you have said, and I quote, 'Just sleep with him, and get it over with,' on more than one occasion."

Jane takes a sip of her coffee, "Maura this coffee is excellent."

"Did Martinez bring you home last night?"

"I took a cab," she recalls.

"Alone?"

"Alone? Someone had to drive the cab."


	2. A Little More Than Vitreous Humor

Jane stares at the horrified look on her best friend's face. She can tell that she is replaying the previous night in her head for the hundredth time. Her line of questioning is simply to prevent her from considering the awkward encounter she is going to face on Monday, and how to move forward as the superior of someone that she has had sex with. Jane takes another drink of coffee, and settles in her seat. Maura nervously smooths the crease on her pant leg, and avoids eye contact.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Jane admits what is on both of their minds.

"Neither do I," Maura agrees, solemnly.

"That wasn't my plan. I hope that he doesn't have some expectation that it will happen again, or that it is going to be anything more. I…"

Maura cuts her off, and punches her in the gut with such a serious question, "Why are you so afraid to commit?"

"Because took an oath to serve, and protect."

"That does not supersede your own personal happiness."

"Ever since I made that commitment it has taken away every other opportunity at commitment, that I have ever had."

"You are letting it be a self-fulfilling prophecy," Maura points out.

"You have seen it yourself."

Maura shakes her head, and her nostrils flare, "No I have seen you push people away. You are afraid to let anyone in. You are afraid that if anyone gets too close that they will just be a casualty. Just stop. Jane, for once just live your life," her face grows red, with anger.

Jane clenches her jaw, to keep from tearing up. She exhales, and then begins to respond, "I let you get close. You are my best friend, and look where it has gotten you. Everything you want has been put in limbo because of me. The life that you have imagined has been jeopardized because of me. What if you never get the chance to lead the life that you want? I would feel personally responsible. I am the reason that you have subdural hematoma, which could potentially kill you at any point."

Maura falls silent. She doesn't know how to respond.

Jane's facial expression softens, and her voice lowers, "Did you think that I didn't know? Did you really think that I wouldn't figure out what was going on, Maura? You minimize, because you think you are protecting me. I don't need you to protect me."

"Someone has to protect you from yourself. You sabotage yourself at every turn. What if Lieutenant Martinez does want something more? What if he does expect something more? Are you going to push him away? I have seen you do it with Gabriel, and with Casey. I mean at what point are you going to welcome the idea of being something more than just a cop? Don't you want more?"

"What if do? What if I have more, and it is just taken away from me?"

"How long are we going to live our lives in fear of what might happen? How many lifetimes of regret are we going to live with? Jane, how many opportunities are we going to let slip through our hands before we make different choices?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"You're right," Maura says, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm right?" Jane questions.

"I like Kent. He is intelligent, funny, and sweet. I could see myself with someone like him."

"What are you saying?"

"I am going to be an adult who pursues a relationship with another adult."

"You are his superior," Jane reminds her.

"I think that it is time for me to pursue a different avenue."

Jane's heart sinks, "What?"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life surrounded by death every single day."

"Are you telling me that you are going to resign your position?"

Maura nods in confirmation, "That is exactly what I am saying."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I have subdural hematoma, which could become unstable at any point. I could die tomorrow, or it could resolve, and I could live to be a hundred. So I am going to make the most of every single day from here on."

"Maura, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Maura stares at her best friend, for what seems like an eternity. Jane takes a few sips of coffee, and the silence envelopes them. Maura considers her response for Jane's argument. She wonders which course will seem most reasonable to the detective. Jane empties her coffee cup, and turns towards Maura. She locks eyes with her best friend.

"Good for you."

Maura suddenly finds herself grappling for words.

Jane fills the gaps in the silence between them, "You're right, Maura. Life is too short, not to pursue the things that make us happy."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jane nods

"So what makes you happy?"

"Keeping it casual," she grins, revealing her dimples.

"Are you sure?"

"I am not marriage material. I don't like sharing my space, or my feelings."

"Maybe you could."

"For now I just need something casual."

"What if he wants something else?"

"Can we talk about you, instead?" She deflects.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What are you going to do with your spare time?"

Maura shrugs, "I could teach, or I could write a book."

"Or you could just adopt a bunch of babies, and spend your whole day wiping noses, and changing diapers."

"I am not particularly bothered by bodily fluids."

"You do love a good vitreous humor, so I doubt a little mucous would bother you."


	3. Corrective Action

Maura enters autopsy, and finds Jane waiting on her. She finds Jane standing over the stainless steel sink. The medical examiner, who wears her standard black scrubs watches silently. She notes as the detective grips the side of the sink. Without a word Maura crosses the room. She walks over the cabinet, and retrieves a few items. She positions herself at the L of the countertop. She waits patiently as Jane turns the water on. Wordlessly she hands her the items that she has collected. When she is finished using the items she turns towards Maura.

"Have you finished your preliminary exam?" Jane questions.

"Yes, I have. That is why I sent you a text message."

"Where were you?"

"I went to the restroom."

"Oh."

"I actually have to get changed, because I have an appointment to attend. Kent will be completing the autopsy. He will be updating you on the preliminary results."

"When is your appointment?"

"In about an hour, why?"

"When I get back can I talk to you?"

"Absolutely," Maura agrees.

Maura leaves autopsy, and heads to her office to collect her belongings. Jane finds Kent across the hall standing behind a computer screen.

"What have you got so far?"

"Semen, from two different sources," he begins.

"Tell me more."

"They share mitochondrial DNA," he adds.

"Brothers?"

"Yes," he confirms, "and the toxicology report was negative."

"Great."

He notices her facial expression, "What's on your mind?"

"How long do I have to pretend?"

He furrows his brow, "Pretend what?"

"That there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

He grins, "You are her best friend, so I assume that you have known all along. I suspect, you may even have some responsibility in the matter. I overheard an interesting bet that you made several weeks ago. It was close to two months ago, now."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Jane, I don't think it is a secret. We just don't directly discuss it at work."

"Do you know why Maura is going to the doctor today?"

"She told me that it was routine follow up."

"Do you think that the subdural hematoma has enabled her to be a better liar?"

"Based on my own observations, I suspect it is due to the fact that she has been getting dizzy."

"Which means it is getting worse," she responds.

"It could. She could also have an ear infection," he suggests.

"Unlikely. Maura would never seek medical attention for an ear infection."

* * *

Maura's eyes widen, "You want me to what?" She questions the physician.

"It is a new hospital policy."

"It is absurd," Maura argues, "I can't have contrast dye, anyway."

"It is a measure put in place by leadership as corrective action," he explains.

"Corrective action? For what?"

"Legal action is being pursued by a patient," he adds.

"Because of an MRI?"

"I do not know all of the details," he admits, "but my understanding is that this patient was subjected to multiple MRI's with, and without contrast."

"I don't understand."

"The patient had several MRI's, and CT's over a period of a few weeks. It turns out that the patient was pregnant, and not aware."

"What kind of a suit is it? Malpractice?"

He shakes his head, "Wrongful life."

"MRI's have not been known to cause birth defects, especially if done without contrast."

"The new policy is that every woman of child bearing age must first submit a urine pregnancy before being permitted to go into imaging for an MRI, or CT."

"I could be bleeding right now."

"We are not allowed to bypass it under any circumstances, or we it will result in disciplinary action."

"The lawyers your hospital employ are obviously inept," Maura argues.

"I would have to agree."

* * *

When Maura returns to the office she finds Jane waiting on her. Kent is still in autopsy. Jane sits on Maura's couch. Maura enters the room, and places her purse on her desk. She takes a seat behind her desk, and waits for Jane to open the conversation. She quickly decides to ensure the conversation focuses on Jane, so she initiates conversation.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I cleaned your sink," Jane informs her.

"Do you have food poisoning?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Do you have a virus?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me the reason you had an episode of emesis in my sink, or do I have to guess?"

"You are an observant human being, I suspect whatever you would say would not be a guess. You would refer to it as a hypothesis."

"Jane, are you pregnant?"

Jane glances at the closed door. She doesn't say anything, she just shrugs.

"You either are, or you aren't," she points out.

Jane changes the subject, "How was your appointment?"

"It certainly did not go the way that I anticipated it to," she admits.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Maura carefully considers the question, "I'm not sure."

"You've been dizzy lately, haven't you?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"You aren't hospitalized."

"No."

"Which is confusing. I thought that dizziness indicated worsening of the hematoma."

"It could," she confirms.

"Is it getting worse, or not?"

"I had to sign a waiver stating that I would not sue the hospital, before I could find out."

"What? Why?"

"It is complicated."

"Did you?"

"Yes?"

"Maura just tell me!"

"It is actually beginning to reabsorb."

"Then why are you having increasing neurological symptoms?"

"They actually aren't neurological in nature."


	4. Ice Cream and Pajamas

"Do you have an inner ear infection?" Jane probes.

"I do not."

"So, they don't know why you're dizzy?"

"They do know why."

* * *

 _She is waiting in the imaging waiting area, when the physician retrieves her. She anticipates the technician to escort her to the MRI machine. The doctor accompanies her into his office. She takes a seat at his desk. He places a form in front of her._

" _So apparently there is a second part of the action plan," he begins._

" _Which is what?"_

" _We have to have a signed waiver, stating that you won't sue us."_

" _Why would I sue you?"_

 _He takes a piece of paper out a manila folder. He places it in front of her. She silently reads the lab result._

" _I think there has been some error."_

" _They ran the test twice, upon my request. The results have been verified."_

" _You are telling me that I am pregnant?"_

 _He nods, "That is what I am saying."_

" _So I have to sign a waiver saying that I won't sue the hospital?"_

" _Precisely."_

" _Who is making these policies?"_

" _Probably someone who doesn't have to enforce them."_

" _Obviously someone who doesn't understand how MRI's even work."_

" _True. Your dizziness may be unrelated to your subdural hematoma."_

Jane's eyes widen. She furrows her brow, as she scrutinizes her best friend.

* * *

"You are saying that you went to get an MRI, and by some unexpected turn of events, you found out that not only is your dizziness not related to your subdural hematoma, but that you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"Oops."

Maura shakes her head, "This is worse than an oops. I would be considered high risk based solely on my age. That risk is increased by the fact that I only have one kidney. A matter, which only complicated the fact that I have a subdural hematoma. I have to go see an OB/GYN, who specializes in high risk pregnancy, tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"Are you going to tell…"

She cuts her off, "Not yet."

"I can go with you."

"You don't have to," Maura argues.

"I am going with you."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine," she argues.

"Are you…"

Jane quickly responds, "I have not yet confirmed that."

Maura, and Jane sit on the floor of Jane's bathroom, in front of her bathtub. Maura sits on the right, with a pile of pregnancy tests to her right. Jane's pile of pregnancy tests sit on her left. Maura scoops a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She looks over at Jane.

"Do you want some?"

She shakes her head, "No. How can you eat that?"

"Ice cream? It was your idea."

"It sounded good."

"You haven't eaten any," Maura points out.

"I don't think I could stomach it. Isn't it making you sick?"

"A bowl of ice cream? It isn't even that big of a bowl. It's vanilla."

"You don't feel nauseated, at all?"

"Nope."

"How much time do we have left?" Jane questions, glancing at her overturned plastic sticks.

Maura glances at her watch, "Time was up five minutes ago."

Jane glances at her best friend, "This is not how I envisioned spending my night."

"Are you referring to wearing pajamas at eight o'clock, sitting on the bathroom floor, while I eat ice cream?"

"No one envisions that," Jane points out.

"True."

"Do you think that this is what parents do?"

"Do I think they hide out in the bathroom, in their pajamas, eating ice cream, at eight o'clock on a Thursday night, from their kids?" She shrugs, "Maybe."

"Your bowl is empty, you should look at yours," Jane suggests.

"I already know that I am pregnant. I just took six pregnancy tests as moral support."

"You didn't want scientific burden of proof?"

"That number is not six," Maura points out.

"Can you just consider the possibility that the hospital that had you sign a waiver that you wouldn't sue them may be wrong?"

Maura nods, "I have considered that possibility."

"Let's find out."

"Fine," Maura agrees. She overturns the upside down pregnancy tests one by one. They vary in brand, and style. She elicits the same response from each one. She holds half a dozen over the counter pregnancy tests up for Jane to see.

"So, you're definitely pregnant," Jane concludes.

Maura shakes her head, "You're pregnant. I switched the piles, when you went to get me ice cream, anticipating that you would do this."

"You did not."

"Look at yours," Maura suggests.

Jane carefully turns hers over one at a time. Every single plastic stick, from the cheapest, to the most expensive reveals the same answer. Jane turns towards her best friend.

"It looks as if it wouldn't matter if you did. They are all positive. Which means that we are both knocked up."

"That is such an eloquent way to put it," Maura responds, facetiously.

"Not a word of this to Ma!" Jane warns.

"Are you going to tell Rafael?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

Jane pulls out her phone, "Right now."

Maura furrows her brow, "Nice try."

Jane snaps a picture of the pregnancy tests. She types in Rafael's name. She hands the phone to Maura.

"See, I sent it," Jane teases.

Maura pushes send, unintentionally, "Oops."

"Oops, what?"

"You did now."

Jane grabs the phone, and vacates her seat on the floor. "Maura! I wasn't really going to send it."

"You were being flippant, and I inadvertently pushed send."

They quickly leave the bathroom. Jane begins to panic.

"What am I going to do? You don't just send someone a picture to tell them they got you pregnant."

"Calm down."

Jane takes a deep breath. "Here is what I will do. He is probably still at the gym. He leaves his phone in his locker, when he is there. We can just go to the gym, break into the locker, delete the message, and he will never know."

"We are in pajamas."


	5. Circus Monkeys

Before Jane can respond her phone begins vibrating. Her eyes shift to the mobile device in her hand. She swallows hard, as Rafael's name appears on her screen. She looks at Maura.

"What do I do?"

"I think you have to tell him."

"Shit! Why don't you talk to him? You tell him, and I'll tell Kent, if, and when you are ready."

"Your circus, your monkeys," Maura utters.

"Please," she begs.

Maura takes the phone out of her hand, and answers the call. "Jane wants to talk to you," she answers, as she presses the phone to Jane's ear.

"Hello?" Jane begins.

"Did you just send me a picture?" Rafael questions.

"Yes."

"Of pregnancy tests."

"Yes," she responds, feeling as if she is being interrogated. She moves towards her bed.

Maura takes a seat next to her, and holds the phone against her best friend's ear.

"They are positive. Is this a joke? You aren't actually pregnant are you?"

"We agreed to keep things casual," she answers.

"I never agreed to anything," he argues.

"You need to talk to him, in person," Maura interjects.

"Can you come over, so we can talk in person?"

"Yeah. I'll be over in ten."

Jane disconnects. She looks over at Maura.

"Now what? What am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you feel like saying," Maura suggests.

"I don't know what I am feeling."

"Of course you do," Maura insists.

"This is scary," Jane admits.

"Then start with that."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Jane queries.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"I'll just be in the guest room, reading."

"Reading what?"

Maura reaches into the plastic bag from their excursion to the pharmacy. She pulls out a handful of magazines.

Jane paces nervously in front of the door, as she waits for Rafael to arrive. She chews on her cuticle as she paces. He knocks once, and she pulls the door open. He comes inside, and closes the door behind him.

"Jane?"

"I wanted to keep things between us casual," she begins.

"You said that, already."

"Right," she nods, wiping her sweaty palms on her pajama shorts.

He takes her by the hand, and leads her into the living room. He stops at the couch, and he sits down. She occupies the seat next to him. He can see the anxiety ridden look on her face.

"Jane, you know me. I have got your back, no matter what."

She shakes her head, "This isn't work. This is…" she trails off.

"Scary," he supplies.

She nods subtly, "I try not to think about this scenario."

"What scenario?"

"Being pregnant," she admits.

"I can imagine," he responds, empathetically.

She swallows the lump that is forming in her throat, "I have been pregnant before."

"Oh. I didn't know. So…" he trails off, and opts to try and read her non-verbals instead.

She can see the wheels turning in his head, "I lost the baby."

"Oh. Jane, I am so sorry."

"It was complicated."

"So, just to clarify are you pregnant, now?"

"Yes."

"I will support whatever you want to do," he tells her.

"What do you want?"

"That doesn't matter," he insists, "You determine what it is that you want to do, and then we can talk."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he smiles as he tucks a stray clump of hair behind her ear.

"You said that you didn't agree to keep things between us, casual. What do you want?"

He grins, "I just want you. I am going to go home. You determine what you want, and get back to me. Okay?"

"Okay," she agrees.

He kisses her. "Goodnight."

* * *

Maura sits in an eight by eight exam room, listening to the clock on the wall. She looks over at her best friend, who sits in the chair next to her. She feels as if the walls are closing in on her. While her best friend seems completely unaffected. Maura silently reads the magazine that she fished out of her purse moments earlier. She remains silent, but the look on her face speaks volumes. She pretends to be unfazed. She acts as if this day is as routine as any other. She studies the vapid articles of a fashion magazines, and pretends to care.

Jane sees the lines in her forehead crinkle as she delves deeper into thought. Jane watches, as she purses her lips, to keep them from speaking about fear. Maura breathes shallowly as she glances at her watch, to check the time. Jane considers the future, for the first time in a long time. She feels fear, but today she finds herself more concerned about her best friend, and the potential fate that may lay at her feet.

The knock on the door elicits their attention. Jane sits silently by Maura's side as the physician performs one assessment after another. The specialists seems far too young to have enough experience, in Jane's opinion. The female physician says little as she continues with the tasks at hand. The room once again falls silent, as attention is shifted to a screen in the corner of the room.

The three of them stare at the screen in silence. They watch as a single image appears on the screen. Jane says nothing as she considers the image looks like nothing more than a packing peanut. A series of measurements are taken. When she is finished measuring she shifts gears. Their silence is suddenly interrupted by the sound a rhythmic beating, which fills the room. Images are printed, and Maura shifts into a sitting position. Finally the doctor addresses the elephant in the room.

"Based on all of the risk factors that we have discussed I am certain that you are aware that this pregnancy will be consider especially high risks. There is a very serious likelihood of complication for both parties involved. The risk of pre-eclampsia, stroke, or bleeding are especially concerning. There is also a risk of miscarriage, and pre-term labor, and birth."


	6. Nervous Nelly

She closes the car door, and looks to her right. Jane finds her best friend sitting in the passenger's seat deeply enveloped in thought. She clears her throat, "Maura?"

"Yes?" Maura answers without making eye contact.

"Talk to me," Jane says simply, and softly.

Maura exhales, and then turns towards her best friend, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"This is completely terrifying. Before I was just worried that my subarachnoid hemorrhage would rupture, and I would die."

"Maura!"

"This just complicates everything. What if something does happen? What if I die during childhood? What if because of me there is something wrong with the baby? What if the baby is born prematurely, and does not survive? Every bit of this is on me."

Jane allows her to finish, "Are you done?"

"Yes," Maura nods in confirmation.

"You have been presented with all of the risks. Have you considered the benefits?"

"Are you asking me to do a risk-benefit analysis?"

"Yes," Jane confirms.

"I have," Maura replies.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"This sucks," she answers, candidly.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"No," she answers in a small voice.

"What does your gut say?"

She grins for a brief moment, "That it is glad it isn't your gut."

"Excuse me?"

"You spent over an hour in the bathroom having periods of emesis this morning," Maura points out.

"We are talking about you," Jane redirects her.

"Can we talk about you?"

"Nope," she responds adamantly.

"Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?"

"Because you make it complicated. Maura this is simple. What do you want? What is your heart telling you?"

Maura doesn't answer.

* * *

That night, after work Maura is at home, watching her Keurig brew a cup of green tea. She leans against the counter, with her elbows resting on its surface. Her chin rests on her fists. The mundane moment is interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She turns, and heads for the door. She checks the peephole, and finds a goofy grin waiting on the other side. She unlatches the door, and pulls it open.

"May I come in?" Kent questions.

She nods, "You may."

He enters the house, and she closes the door behind him. He follows her into the kitchen.

"Maura can we talk?"

"Of course," she nods, "Have a seat," she points to a barstool.

He touches her arm, and she turns around, to face him.

"Where is this going?"

She falls silent. He can feel her shutting down.

"I feel like things have been going well between us, void for the first awkward morning, when I woke up, and you had ducked out."

"They have," she agrees.

"We have spent a lot of time together, and it seems as if we have made progress."

"Yes," she confirms.

"I know that you feel professional boundaries are very important. I am not asking you to violate your moral compass."

Maura furrows her brow, "Where are you going with this?"

"You have yet to even define what _this_ is."

"I was not aware that I had to."

"Are we cohorts with benefits, or…"

"We go to dinner," she points out.

"Is that all it is ever going to be?"

"I wasn't looking for a relationship," she admits.

His facial expression changes, as he looks her in the eyes, "Oh," he responds, in a dejected tone.

"Can I ask where this is coming from?"

He nods, "I certainly feel as if we are evenly matched. I want to think that you feel the same. I have to admit that each day I grow even fonder of you. I hope that you feel the same way. I see a future with you, and I want to move forward. I want to define this he answers."

She studies him closely. He is wearing a pair of khaki's, a blue polo, and a pair of boat shoes. She notices his neck pulsating. She picks up on the sweat pooling near his armpits. His cheeks are rosy in color.

"Kent why are you so nervous?" She queries.

"No, reason," he answers in an uncharacteristically high tone.

She tilts her head, and continues to further scrutinize him. She furrows her brow, "Do you have something in your pocket?"

"Keys," he answers too quickly.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I went for a run this morning, and I happened to see something in a shop window that reminded me of you."

"That is sweet."

"I went inside, and I realized that I couldn't leave without it."

"What is it?"

"This is all wrong. This is not how I envisioned this. I feel like a fool. I should go. Now isn't the right time."

"What are you talking about?"

He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a box. Her eyes widen. Suddenly he is kneeling, with one knee on the floor. He opens the box, and presents it to her.

"I was really hoping that you would marry me," he admits, nervously.

"Get up!" She responds.

"Maura…"

"Get up!" She demands.

He rises from his position on the floor. She leads him to the bar stool that is tucked under the counter of her island. He reluctantly takes a seat, and places the box on the countertop. She pulls out a stool, and takes a seat next to him. She turns towards him.

"You are right, now is not the time."

"I am sorry. I had an elaborate plan in my head. I wanted it to be perfect, but on my way over here, I noticed that the ring was in my pocket. I…"

"Stop."

"I know that this is very sudden. I am crazy about you, Maura. I want to make you my wife."

She rubs her temples, "I can't say yes…"

He cuts her off, "You don't feel the same."

"Kent, stop. I need you to hear me out."

"Okay," he agrees.

"I want that too," she admits.

"But?"

"I don't feel like I can say yes in good conscience. It would feel like a lie. I don't want the foundation for the rest of our lives to be built on a lie."


	7. Shotgun

"What do you mean?"

She breaks eye contact, "I don't really know how to say this."

He places her hand on her leg, "Maura if you don't feel the same way just say so. I don't want to push you into something. If I am moving too fast you can tell me."

"It isn't that. I have to admit that I was caught off guard."

"That is my fault."

"Not just by this."

"Is this because of the subarachnoid hemorrhage? Maura, I know that it could rupture. I know that the surgery may not be successful, if you have it. I will be right here, no matter what. It is a chance I am willing to take."

"There has been a complication," she begins.

"Oh," his heart sinks.

"It increases my risk of a hypertensive crisis, stroke, hemorrhage, and even death," Maura explains.

"What are you talking about?"

"It certainly was not anticipated."

"Something showed up on your most recent MRI?"

"No. The MRI did not show any progression."

"I don't understand."

"You are not the only one who feels incredibly foolish. I should have known, there were plenty of signs, and symptoms. I chose to ignore them, or chalk them up to something else."

"Maura, what are you talking about?"

"I did receive some news when I went for my MRI yesterday."

"What news?"

"I wasn't going to tell you. I am not used to having to account for anyone's thoughts, or feelings, but my own. I now realize that was incredibly selfish. When I came home today I had resigned myself to making the decision without discussing any of it with you. I have a tendency, as you know, to shut people out."

He stops her, "Maura you're rambling."

"That is because I have no idea how to express to you what it is that I need to say," she admits.

"Keep it simple," he suggests.

She nods, "Okay. I am pregnant."

He momentarily falls silent. He studies her facial expression. After several seconds of careful consideration he begins to speak, "That was not what I was expecting you to say."

"I was not expecting to say it, or experience it, or consider it."

"Just to be clear, you are pregnant, with a human baby, not a cyborg?"

"That is not a funny joke. Obviously, you have been spending too much time with Jane."

"You are being serious? You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh? That is all you have to say?" She begins to grow irritated.

"I am not sure what to say."

"To clarify, I am pregnant, and it is yours."

"Mine," he places his hand on his chest.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why do you keep saying, 'Oh'?"

"Because I am in shock. I cannot seem to string together an intelligible thought."

"Do you need a minute?"

"I need more information," he responds.

"Regarding what? Date of conception?"

He exhales, "No. I don't know what to say, because you haven't said what you want to do."

"Oh."

"Pregnancy at this point, for a multitude of reasons would be incredibly risky."

"Yes."

"The scientist in me says that the likelihood of at least one of the potential risks actually occurring is rather high."

"Yes."

"I know you to be a very calculating, fact based human being."

She reaches into the pocket of her pants. She pulls out a folded piece of paper. She unfolds the image, and lies it on the counter, in front of him. She swallows hard trying to keep her tears at bay.

"There are a million different scenarios, and dozens of different variables in this situation. There are several very likely outcomes in this situation," she explains, as the tears begin to betray her.

"That is all true."

"I am faced with a lot of facts. In the past I probably would have made a decision, and never told you. That isn't fair to anyone involved in the situation. I can't shut down this time. It isn't okay for me to shut you out. You get to voice your thoughts, and feelings."

"This is very risky, and I am incredibly concerned that I could lose you," he admits.

The tears stream down her cheeks. She breaks eye contact. Her attention is drawn to an image lying on the countertop between them. "I have looked at all of the evidence. I could spend countless hours going over the calculations, but every single time I come back to the same thing," she points to the image lying between them, "I cannot stop thinking about one fact. Every single time I come back to this one fact. I find myself feeling completely irrational, as I cannot seem to seriously consider any other decision."

"Which is what?"

"The fact is that we created a life. When I think about the future, all I can think about is that one life. I have decided that no matter what complications arise I am committed to bringing that life into the world."

"It could kill you," he points out, with his eyes full of tears.

"Then I will do it with my last breath," she tells him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks her.

He wipes the tears from her face with the tips of his fingers. She nods, "I have never been surer about anything, in my entire life."

He smiles at her, and she furrows her brow. "Why are you smiling?" She wonders.

His grin grows wider, "Because we're going to have a baby."

"You're happy about that?"

"I am both completely terrified, and ecstatic."

"So am I."

"So, are you going to marry me?" He shifts the direction of the conversation, "Or are you too good for a shotgun wedding?"

She begins laughing hysterically, "No."

"No, you won't marry me?"

"No, I'm not too good for a shotgun wedding."

"By the time you actually get it planned our child will probably be twelve, so it won't actually be a shotgun wedding."


	8. Where We Are

"I'll marry you tomorrow," the words fall from her mouth before she can stop them.

"You don't mean that," he argues.

"I have been pushing myself along for so long, that I forgot," she trails off.

"Forgot?"

"How exhausting it is to paddle on my own."

Her submission surprises him. His hand finds hers, and he slips the ring on her finger. He leans forward, and whispers into her ear. "You don't have to paddle alone, anymore. I'm right here."

"I am serious," she realizes.

He leans back, and studies the expression on her face. "What?"

"I am serious," she repeats.

"You are serious about what?"

"I will marry you tomorrow," she tells him.

"You don't mean that," he argues.

"I have faced the thought that I may die more than once in my life. I realize now, more than ever that life is so fragile. My life could end at any moment, and I don't want to have regrets."

"You wouldn't want a big wedding?"

"With hundreds of people none of us care about being there?"

"Why are you so fond of answering a question with another question?"

"It is part of my charm," she hypothesizes.

"How would we even manage to pull that together in less than one day?"

As she grins, her eyes begin to twinkle, "Watch."

He places his right elbow against the countertop, and presses his chin to his fist. She sends a text message. Within less than a minute Angela walks through the door. She moves towards the kitchen.

"What is the emergency?" Angela questions, wearing her pajamas.

"What would you say if I told you I needed to get a wedding put together by tomorrow?"

"Maura are you being serious?" Angela questions, with her hand on her hip.

Maura flashes her left hand.

"Maura I am going to need a notebook," she begins.

"Okay," Maura vacates her stool, and leaves the kitchen.

"Kent, I am going to need one very large pot of coffee," she informs him. He vacates his seat, and moves towards the Keurig.

"On it."

Angela begins making notes. She separates them into piles, with names on top of them. Jane is lying on the floor of her bathroom, wondering if she could possibly have anything else left in her stomach when the phone rings.

* * *

Twenty four hours later Frankie, Rafael, and Jane are standing in the counter neck deep in dirty dishes. Jane stands in front of the sink, washing furiously. Rafael stands next to her drying the dishes as she hands them to him. Frankie carefully secures them in the cabinet. Nina enters the room with another pile of dirty dishes.

"Nina, can you take over for me?" Jane questions.

"Yes, that is all of them."

Jane quickly dries her hands, and exits the room. She races across the house to the bathroom. She slams the door behind her. Frankie looks over at Martinez.

"What is her problem?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I'll go check on her."

Maura enters the kitchen, out of her wedding dress, and into a loose t-shirt, and a pair of khaki's.

"I'll go," she insists.

She heads over to the bathroom. She knocks on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Jane hisses.

"It's me," Maura informs her.

"It's not locked," Jane points out.

Maura enters the bathroom, closing, and locking the door behind her. She grabs Jane's hair, before her head rockets towards the porcelain bowl. Maura pulls a clip out of the drawer, and secures Jane's hair. She leans against the counter.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like regurgitated feces," Jane answers.

"You should brush your teeth, and head home. You need to leave while Angela is outside with Korsak, picking up chairs, so she doesn't have an opportunity to corner you."

"Don't worry about me. This is your big day."

"It was perfect. It went off without a hitch."

"Pun intended?"

"I am sorry you feel so crummy."

"Why don't you feel crummier?"

Maura shrugs, "I don't know."

"Will you escort me out the back?"

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to talk to Martinez yet."

"You should talk to Rafael, don't you think?"

"He is going to bring up marriage."

"You don't know that."

"Kent did," Jane points out.

"He proposed very awkwardly, in my kitchen, before I told him."

"Everything about him is awkward, then again, he married you, so it only makes sense."

"Are you saying that I am awkward?"

"It has been thrown out a time or two," Jane points out.

* * *

Jane is lying on her couch in an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of athletic shorts, when someone starts knocking on her door. She slowly vacates her spot on the couch, and moseys over to the door. She checks the peephole, and inwardly groans. She unlocks the door, and pulls it open. Rafael steps inside, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I came to check on you."

"You didn't have to."

"You looked miserable at Maura's."

"What's in the bag?" She points to the paper bag in his hand.

"Grandma's secret remedy," he tells her.

"Which is what?"

"Go sit down on the couch, and I will show you."

She is too exhausted to argue. He heads into the kitchen. He boils water, and steeps a cup of tea. A few moments later he joins her on the couch. He places the cup of tea on the coffee table.

"That smells terrible."

"Drink it, and you will feel better."

"I don't want to get married," she exclaims, out of nowhere.

"I am not asking," he points out.

"I know. I am trying to save you some trouble."

"Save me some trouble? You are trouble. Jane just drink your tea."


	9. Double Vision

She sits in the office, chewing at her cuticle. Maura swats her leg, with a magazine.

"Jane, stop."

"I'm nervous."

"That is natural."

"I feel sick."

"It is psychosomatic."

"It is morning sickness," she insists.

"You will be done in a few minutes. You can go back to work as soon as you are done."

"Right," she takes a deep breath.

Finally someone enters the room. Jane is instructed to lie back, as they squirt gel onto her abdomen. It has been over a week since Maura's appointment. Jane stares at the ceiling tile, and tries to calm herself. It is a routine appointment, she reminds herself. She exhales, and looks over at Maura. Maura's pupils appear to be dilated rather widely. Maura's eyes are locked on the screen. Maura points at the screen. Jane slowly turns her attention to the screen. She finds an image that reminds her of a pair of packing peanuts. Her heart skips a beat, as she rubs her eyes. She swallows hard, and studies the image closer.

"There shouldn't be two," the words slip from her mouth, before she can stop them.

The doctor grins, and shifts gears. Jane's anxiety rises as she hears a pair of heartbeats. She glares at the OB/GYN.

"You are kidding me, right now?"

"No. There are in fact two babies in there. They both look healthy. I'll print you off some pictures."

* * *

The following morning, when Maura enters the kitchen she finds Angela waiting on her. Angela stands in the kitchen, with her hands on her hips.

"You're up awfully early," Angela points out.

Maura looks at the clock on the wall, "Two minutes earlier than usual."

"Kent is still asleep?"

"He has a different routine than I do. He gets up later."

"You don't usually come into the kitchen this early in the morning," Angela points out.

"Why are you in the kitchen so early?" Maura turns the questioning around.

"I came to make some coffee."

"What kind?"

"Maura! Did you come down here for something in particular?"

"Yes."

Angela reaches behind the sink, and pulls out a bottle. She places on the counter, in front of Maura.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

"Yes, thank you," she turns, hoping to leave.

"Not so fast!" Angela warns.

"I was tired when I came downstairs to take them last night. I forgot to put them away. When I woke up this morning I came down her to put them away, so that…" she trails off.

"I wouldn't see them?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't you want me to see them?" Angela queries.

"I am just not ready to tell anyone yet," Maura admits.

"I'm not anyone," Angela counters, "You are practically my daughter."

 _Meanwhile, your daughter is pregnant with twins, and hasn't told you yet,_ Maura thinks to herself. "Angela, I am telling you now."

"Telling me what? Are you trying to get pregnant, or are you already pregnant?"

"Angela I am pregnant. I am having a baby."

She squeals with excitement, "This is great news."

"Other than Kent, and Jane, nobody knows. I am not ready to share this news with anyone else."

"Understood," she grins from ear to ear.

* * *

Korsak watches as Jane slumps in her chair. He decides that it is time to talk to her. He walks across the room, stopping at her desk.

"Jane?"

She looks up at him, "Hmm?"

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not unless you have a doughnut."

"I have a jelly doughnut in my drawer. Do you want it?"

Her stomach curdles, "No. I was kidding."

"Maybe you should consider desk duty."

"I'm fine. Korsak, I'm not sick."

"I never said that you were. I just said you should consider desk duty," He says quietly.

"I'm not there yet," she argues.

"Will you ever be?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

* * *

She gets home late, and finds Martinez sitting on her doorstep when she gets home. She takes a seat next to him, on the step in front of her door.

"Are you staking me out?" She questions.

"I just haven't heard from you today."

"I was really busy at work," she admits.

"How was your appointment yesterday?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay," he agrees.

"I am scared about the idea of being responsible for anyone other than myself. I have never been entirely fond of the idea of harboring a fugitive for safe passage."

He smirks, "I have never heard anyone refer to it that way before."

"That is what it feels like. It isn't pleasant. There is no glow. It makes me very unpleasant, and incredibly vomitous."

"Vomitous is not a word," he points out.

"Barfy," she corrects.

"Barfy is not a word either."

"I am living in a constant state of nausea," she growls.

"How was your appointment, yesterday?"

"It was worse than expected," she admits.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per se."

"What is your plan?"

"The plan is to have a couple of babies, I guess," she shrugs.

"Okay. Wait," he furrows his brow, "what do you mean, a couple of babies?"

"I am going to have a couple of babies," she responds.

"As in more than one?"

"Yes."

"There are two of them?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"We're having two babies?"

"Yes."

"You are saying that we are having twins?"

"Yes," she repeats.

"Well that is unexpected."

"It certainly was."

"Jane, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I am just trying to take it one day at a time. It is still difficult to wrap my head around," she falls silent.

He notices the far off look in her eyes. He can see that her mind has wandered somewhere else.

"Jane, why don't we go inside?" He suggests.

"Yeah," she nods in agreement.


	10. Future Plans

He follows her inside, and they position themselves on a pair of barstools, underneath her kitchen counter. She refuses to make eye contact as she slides a manila envelope over to him. He glances at the envelope, and then he shifts his glance to her.

"Jane we are getting ready to embark on an uncertain journey. If this is going to work we need to be on the same page."

"I agree."

"I need you to keep me on your page."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what you are going through, if you don't tell me. I am not the one having the baby, you are."

"Babies, she corrects."

He grins, "Babies."

"It's almost as if you enjoy saying that," she scowls.

"Talk to me," he implores.

"I never knew that I wanted kids. For such a long time I was content on my own. I was given the opportunity to get married, but the relationship didn't work out, because I wasn't willing to walk away from everything that I had built here," she looks him in the eyes, "Somedays I wish that I had walked away."

"Then we wouldn't be here," he points out.

She exhales, "But maybe she would," she whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"For a split second I forgot that I had to worry about anyone but myself. I made a decision, and it was the wrong one."

"Not getting married?"

She shrugs, "Not that. I don't know if that would have worked out, or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't wearing a vest, and a perp came at me with a pipe."

"Jane, you never told me that."

"I don't talk about it. I turned the page, and closed the chapter."

"It sounds to me like you pretended it never happened."

Her eyes begin to fill with tears, "I never knew that you could become so attached to someone that you hadn't even met."

"I am so sorry."

"I never got to meet her. I never got to hold her. I only found out after the fact that it was even a girl."

"It still bothers you."

She nods, as the tears begin to plummet down her cheeks, "It was my fault. Sometimes I find myself thinking what she would have been like. Who would she have been? I will never get to find out. After that I shut my heart off to the possibility. I didn't want to ever feel that way again. I have lost people. I lost my partner, but nothing hurt like that. Nothing hurt like losing someone that I never met. I can't even describe how painful it was to lose someone who lived inside of me."

He presses his lips to her face, and kisses away the tears. He wipes away the rest with his hand.

"Today is a new day. This is another chance."

"It just seems surreal," she admits, "I don't know how to be anything other than a cop."

He grins, "And you think that I do? I'm right here, just as clueless about this as you are. We will get through this together."

"What if I am not any good at this?" She voices.

"You will be."

"You don't know that," she argues.

"I know you," he reminds her.

"How did we get here?" She wonders.

"One drunken night," he laughs.

"Is that what we are going to tell them?"

"Probably not."

"I don't know how to do this. I have no idea how to be someone's mother. How are we going to do this?"

"I know that you don't want to get married."

"Don't ask," she begs.

"I was just going to ask you if you would consider living with me. I would prefer to tackle this together, otherwise we will be outnumbered."

"I will consider it," she agrees.

"Is that a yes?"

"I will give it some consideration," she clarifies.

He rolls his eyes. She pushes the envelope towards him. He reaches inside, and pulls out the images. He goes through them one at a time.

"Do we know whether they are identical, or fraternal, or is it too soon to tell?"

"They are definitely fraternal," she reveals.

"So we could get any combination?"

"Except triplets," she giggles.

"I have heard of a phenomenon called vanishing twin syndrome. One of them, or both of them could have an identical twin hiding in there."

"First of all that is not funny. Second of all, no."

"What if we have them, and you love it more than anything?"

She furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"What if you want to have half a dozen more immediately?"

"I am not going to press my luck."

"You wouldn't be open to it?"

"I am already considered a geriatric pregnancy as it is."

"What if somewhere down the line we decide that we want more, would you consider it?"

"If we determine that we don't will you get a vasectomy?"

"Touché."

"Let's just cross one bridge at a time."

"We know one thing for sure," he tells her.

"What's that?"

"They will be good looking."

"What if they come out looking like mister potato-head?"

* * *

As he crawls into bed she is putting moisturizer on her hands. As he looks over at her, he can see that her mind is wandering. He scoots towards her, until he is lying next to her. He places his hand on her bare leg. He kisses her temple.

"Maura, what is on your mind?"

She locks eyes with him, "I want to discuss something with you, and I don't want you to brush me off."

"Okay," he agrees.

"From a scientific perspective it would be naïve to think that fatal complications are not possible. If something happens to me…"

He cuts her off, "Maura. Don't you think that is too heavy of a subject before bed?"

"If we don't discuss it now, I will lie awake thinking about it all night."

"Okay," he agrees.

"If I die remember that you are not alone. I grew up in a house filled with distance, and silence. Jane has made me part of her family. I am closer to her mother, than I am my own. I am closer to Angela than I am the mother who birthed me, or the one who raised me. Since being part of their family distance, and silence is rare. That is what I want for our child. I don't want our child to ever doubt that there are so many people that love him, or her. Lean on them, and they will hold you up if anything happens to me," she says as the tears fall down her cheeks.


	11. Rodent Poop

Days turn into weeks, and Jane slowly gets used to the idea of cohabitating with the father of her children. She continues to battle nausea day in, and day out as Maura seems to be unaffected by her pregnancy. Jane enters autopsy, and finds Maura standing over a body in her standard black scrubs. Jane shakes her head.

"You're glowing."

"Thanks," she smiles, as she looks over at her best friend. Maura puts her petri dish down. Jane furrows her brow, as Maura scrutinizes her.

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I have felt quite crappy for weeks," she points out.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Not for a couple of weeks, why?"

"Did they check you for anemia at your last appointment?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"You look really pale. I am concerned that you may be anemic."

"I take those stupid horse pills every single day."

"I think you should make an appointment with your doctor."

"Maura, I am fine."

"Have you talked to the Lieutenant about desk duty?"

"Not yet."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"I told her that I will be moving in with Rafael."

"She didn't question that?"

"She always gives me the third degree."

"How has your appetite been?"

"Maura, you know that I don't have an appetite."

"Give me a few minutes, and I will be done here."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"To get food."

"I'm not hungry," she argues.

"What did you eat today?"

"Toast, and applesauce," Jane admits.

"How much toast?"

"Why are you grilling me? This is not an interrogation."

"How much?"

"Half of a piece."

"How much of the applesauce?"

"A couple of bites. I did drink that nasty ass green tea that Martinez makes me."

"Does it help?"

"Some."

* * *

Jane fiddles with the hem of her t-shirt as they head toward the door of the Dirty Robber. Maura chides her, "Jane, stop."

"Do you think that she is going to notice this is a new shirt?"

"Jane, it is black, like fifty percent of your other t-shirts."

"So, no?"

Maura opens the door, "Go!"

"You're getting hangry, aren't you?"

"Is that when you reach a state of anger because you're hungry?"

"Yes."

"I am not certain. I think I may just be slightly dehydrated. I think I just need some more water."

They find a booth to sit in, and Angela approaches them. She hands them a couple of glasses of water.

"Maura, do you know what you want?"

"A bacon cheeseburger," she answers, as her eyes light up.

"Jane?"

"I'm not hungry."

Angela rolls her eyes, and leaves them. Maura scowls at Jane.

"You have to stop telling her that," Maura insists.

"Why?"

"That is the number one way to tell that something is wrong with Jane Rizzoli."

"I am going to have to move," Jane warns her.

"Why?"

"Your greasy bacon cheeseburger, that is full of cholesterol, which is terrible for your heart, and your baby, is going to make me ralph."

"I continue to follow the Mediterranean diet," Maura insists.

"How is that on the Mediterranean diet?"

"I can have red meat, I just have to limit it to a couple of times per week."

"One serving two to three times a week. You are eating cow, and pig in one meal."

"One cheeseburger a week is not going to hurt me."

"What about all of the chemicals? The growth hormones in the beef could cause your baby to be the incredible hulk."

"Since when do you care about chemicals? Jane I know the supplier that Korsak gets the beef from. It is local, grass-fed, hormone free."

"What about the antibiotics?"

Maura rolls her eyes. A few minutes later Angela returns. She hands Maura her plate of food, and slides into the booth next to Jane. She puts a bowl in front of Jane. Jane grimaces as she turns towards her mother.

"What is this?"

"Rice pudding," Angela responds.

"Last time I checked rice pudding did not have rodent feces in it."

"They are raisins," Maura corrects her.

"I don't like raisins."

"Eat it," Angela insists.

"Why?"

"They are a good source of iron."

"I'm not hungry," Jane argues.

"Maura, can you excuse us for a minute?"

"I will go wash my hands," she slides out of the booth.

Angela takes her seat. She stares at her daughter, who looks uncharacteristically guant.

"You need extra iron."

"Ma, I know that you're worried about me, but I am fine."

"You are an adult, you can do what you want."

"Then why would you make me rice pudding, with raisins?"

"It's not for you."

"I am the only person sitting here."

"Jane, I am your mother. You cannot pull the wool over on my eyes. Eat the raisins for my grandbaby, and we and we can all move on with our lives." She vacates the seat, and returns to the bar.

When Maura returns she finds Jane playing in the rice pudding.

"Are you okay?" Maura questions.

"Did you tell her?"

"Jane, I didn't tell her anything about you. I tried to distract her as long as I could."

"She knows."

"She is your mother, and she is perceptive. Now would be a good time to tell her the rest."

Jane grimaces, as she looks at her mother, who stands behind the bar. She exhales, "Ma? Can you come over here for a second?"

Angela puts the rag down, and returns to the booth. Jane scoots over, and permits Angela to take a seat next to her.

"Ma there is something that I need to tell you."

"I already know."

Jane flashes her index finger, "Not entirely."

Angela furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Two," Jane squeaks out.

"Two? Two what?"

Jane purses he lips, and rubs the back of her hand, "Babies," she mutters under her breath.

Angela looks at Jane, and then at Maura, "Did she say, babies?"

Maura cannot maintain her composure any longer. Her face betrays her. Her lips turn into a grin, and her head nods. Angela hugs Jane tightly to her side. She kisses her forehead.

"Twins! This is great news. Eat your raisins."


	12. Once Upon A Time

Maura trudges up the stairs, and finds Jane lying on the end of the bed. Jane's feet are on the floor, and her hands rest at her sides. She looks completely defeated. Maura takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"You are always ready before I am. I thought that we were going shopping."

"I am not ready to buy anything yet."

"Jane are you lying on the bed, because your pants won't button?" Maura queries.

Jane shrugs, "I don't know."

"Jane, this is precisely why we are going shopping."

"You have never needed a reason to shop," Jane points out.

"Do those pants button?"

"No. None of them do."

"So put on a pair of sweats, and we can go."

"Since when have sweat pants been up to your standard?"

"I would prefer not to discuss that."

"Maura," Jane says in an accusatory tone, as she sets up.

"The other day when I was gardening my waist band was a little bit restrictive."

"Where did you get sweatpants?"

"They aren't really sweatpants. They are yoga pants."

"A poly-blend of fabrics!" Jane feigns a gasp.

"Can you exchange those for some poly-blended fabric, so that we can go?"

"I don't understand. Your clothes fit fine."

"They fit differently," she argues.

"But you can still button your pants," she points out.

Maura nods, "I am not having twins."

"Rub it in."

"Are we going to debate your choice of pants all day?"

"We could stay in, and shop online."

"No."

Jane growls as she vacates her seat on the bed. She swaps her pants for a pair of yoga pants, which she has found in her drawer.

"Can we go now?" She questions as she reaches for her sneakers.

"Yes."

Three stores in, and Jane has practically given up. She has found nothing that she likes, and Maura has bagsful of clothing. Maura drags Jane into the next store.

"Maura this is pointless. I hate everything that I have seen today."

"You have been out of your comfort zone. I think that this is more your style," she points to a rack of boring t-shirts.

"I don't need t-shirts."

"If you buy some things now you won't have to come back in a month."

"A month? I am not purchasing a new wardrobe every month. It can't possibly gain that much."

"How much have you gained so far?"

"That is the thing, I have barely gained anything."

"You were pretty sick."

"I have only gained five pounds, I don't understand why my pants don't fit."

"It isn't about the weight. Your bone structure makes adjustments."

"Let's just get five, or six of these, and five or six pairs of pants, so that we can be done."

"That is not going to last you very long."

She eyes Maura, "We are not even showing yet."

"Would you just trust me?"

"I always do."

"You rarely do what I say."

"I trust what you are say, but that doesn't mean that I listen."

"You need to try things on."

Jane grumbles. Maura watches, as Jane parades out of the fitting room in the same boring style that she always wears. When she isn't looking Maura tosses a dress into the fitting room. Jane reaches the bottom of the pile.

"Maura where did this come from?"

"A maxi dress is a simple solution to pants that don't fit. Your legs are long enough that you do not have to wear heels. You can wear sandals. It will fit for a while. There is no print. It isn't busy, which I now you hate. It is plain, just the way that you like. Just try it on, please."

"It's pink," Jane studies the dress from inside the fitting room.

"Try it, and I won't mention it again."

Maura hears the dress come off the hanger. A few moments later Jane steps out of the fitting room. She studies the pink dress in the mirror.

"You look fabulous," Maura points out.

Jane furrows her brow as she looks in the mirror. Maura picks up on the subtle change in non-verbals.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I need a bigger bra."

Maura chuckles.

"No, Maura I am serious. Look," she points to her chest.

Maura briefly glances, and realizes that the dress makes the bra situation more obvious. The cup of the brassiere is beginning to spill over.

"I can't imagine what six more months is going to do to these," she grimaces.

"Not to mention if you breast feed."

"Do you honestly think that I am going to try and wrangle two colicky babies, work, and be their sole source of nourishment? Maura you are out of your mind."

"Have you considered that you may have to slow down a little bit, after the babies are born?"

"Have you?"

"Jane, I have something to tell you."

Jane takes a seat on the bench in the fitting room. "Is something wrong? Is your subarachnoid hemorrhage getting worse?"

"No. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how."

"Tell me, what?"

"Yesterday was my last day."

"Your last day? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday was my last day as chief medical examiner. I have decided that I want to stay home."

"What are you going to do to stay busy until the baby comes?"

"I am going to write a book."

Jane scoffs, "A book? I didn't think that you were serious about that."

"I am."

"What are you going to the five months after, that?"

"It will take me longer than that to write a book."

Jane shakes her head, "I know you. If you come up with a good plot you will have it done in a month, two at most."

"Sometimes, I think that you put too much faith in me."

"I will bet you ten bucks."

"Easiest ten dollars I have ever made," Maura agrees.

"Maybe we shouldn't bet. Look where we ended up after our last bet."

"What do you mean?"

"After our last bet we both ended up knocked up."

Maura changes the subject, "Are you getting the dress or not?"

"We have to visit the bra section before we leave."

"You will definitely need a different bra for that dress," Maura agrees.


End file.
